Grün
by Sasha-ivy
Summary: Le vert… Saviez-vous que cette couleur, à elle seule, peut éveiller des sensations étranges chez certaines personnes ? Connaissez-vous tous les adjectifs attribués au vert ? Saviez-vous que le vert est fourbe ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point pourtant.
1. Plan

Hello ! Me voici de retour, pour vous postez une de mes dernières créas, c'est un ensemble qui comporte 6 vignettes (pour l'instant) sur la couleur verte. Ceux sont des textes assez courts, mais que j'espère avoir assez travaillés ".

**Titre**:_ Grün ou lettres à la couleur Verte_.

Le vert… Saviez-vous que cette couleur, à elle seule, peut éveiller des sensations étranges chez certaines personnes ? Connaissez-vous tous les adjectifs attribués au vert ? Saviez-vous que le vert est fourbe ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point pourtant…

Plan:

James, ode aux yeux de Lily. Le vert Sinople (profond).

Pansy, le vert émeraude. (richesse)

Luna, couloirs, vert pomme.

Hermione, l'herbe, le vert Dioptase (végétal).

Harry, Avada Kedavra, le vert Glauque. (malsain)

Remus & Draco, à la tienne, vert absinthe. (lumineux)


	2. Vert Sinople

Vert Sinople

**Vert Sinople.**

**(James Potter)**

Sur un bout de parchemin, glissé entre deux feuilles d'un devoir de métamorphose, nous pouvons lire :

Le vert… est hypnotisant. C'est pourtant clair: ces deux sources de lumière verte sur ce visage pâle, encadrés de mèches rousses, m'hypnotisent. J'ai encore du mal à croire que se sont des yeux. Dès la première fois que je l'ai vue, je les avais remarqués: ses yeux merveilleux. Pouvais-je savoir alors, que sa personne était aussi merveilleuse que ses prunelles ? Certes, non. Mais maintenant, certes, oui. Pour moi, le vert n'était qu'une couleur, voir la couleur regroupant un clan détesté, mais jamais cela n'a été aussi loin. Pourtant, ses yeux sont devenus la définition même du vert et le rapport à toutes comparaisons possibles à d'autres regards. Qu'est ce que le vert, que représente-t-il ? Elle. Vous remarquerez que dans ma folie du vert, d'elle et de ses yeux, j'ai noté plusieurs teintes de vert, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Du vert particulièrement foncé pour la colère, particulièrement clair pour les rires légers. Et totalement vert. Je suis persuadé que quand elle sera sous mon emprise, oui j'y crois encore à cette cause désespérée, elle me dévoilera un nouveau vert… encore plus beau. Ah ! Si elle pouvait se rendre compte à quel point ses yeux sont son parfait reflet.

C'est clair: j'adore le vert! Ce vert hypnotisant me regardant doit dans les yeux; elle me demanderait de sauter d'un pont, que je le ferais sans une once d'hésitation. Si profond qu'on pourrait s'y perdre et s'y laisser submergé, presque tombé tel un puits où j'irais puiser de quoi vivre. Le vert profond et intense… ses yeux profonds et intenses… mon amour profond et intense… C'est à en envier les Serpentards, à se dégoûter du rouge et à se rendre compte d'une manière forte étrange: qu'on est heureux de réaffirmer tous ses principes pour deux perles scintillantes. Je crois mieux comprendre les avaricieux. Fous de leur diamant ils sacrifieraient tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour en avoir davantage. Je ferais pareil pour avoir ma dose journalière de son regard. Peut-elle se rendre compte à quel point elle m'a rendu fou, fou d'elle… et du vert !

Vous saisissez maintenant aisément pourquoi j'aime la rendre "verte" non ?

Ici, prennent fin les notes de James, mais son meilleur ami Sirius, bien indiscret, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter ces mots:

_Jamesie, oui, tu es fou et suprêmement fou ! Te rends-tu seulement compte que tu fantasmes sur des yeux et sur une couleur ? Qui t'inspirait le dégoût le plus total, qui plus est ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Papa Patmol va te faire redécouvrir les joies du rouge et de la passion. _

_PS: Fais quand même gaffe de ne pas le rendre avec ton devoir demain, se serait bien bête de croire que Mac Go apprécierait cette lettre enflammée d'amour vibrant... affublée de mes judicieux commentaires d'ailleurs._


	3. Vert Emeraude

Vert émeraude

**(Pansy Parkinson)**

Tu commences à comprendre, que tout n'est pas à vendre…

La fille de l'eau, La rue Kétanou.

Et je vomis, je vomis de la richesse… la richesse, aussi superficielle que je le suis devenue.

Depuis toute petite, je suis entourée: je n'ai jamais été seule. La richesse m'a toujours accompagné et c'est la seule en qui j'ai une totale confiance. Je la sais fourbe et pourtant elle m'a toujours été fidèle, tant que je reste fidèle aux règles qu'elle dicte. Toujours entourée de ce mot: luxe. Et quoi qu'on en dise, l'opulence se paye… aussi paradoxale que cela puise paraître. Les pauvres sont plus heureux que moi, je les détruis par l'argent que ma famille gagne sur leur dos, mes parents perfectionnistes et prétentieux, je les déteste pour leur art de la bienséance dont je me dois d'être fière. Mes amis intéressés, je les hais pour leurs fausses allures mais j'abhorre l'honneur par dessus tout. L'honneur du sang, l'honneur du rang, l'honneur qui l'emporte sur la gloire. Car je me prendrais des claques, j'en suis sûre mais ma fortune et ma famille me feront redresser le menton de fierté. Toujours étaler ses aisances. Hautaine, fière, la démarche assurée: moi, je suis quelqu'un.

Et je vomis, je vomis du vert… "vert émeraude, vert miroitant, vert de ta lignée, vert de ta destinée ma chérie". Mais Maman, moi je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus, ne vois-tu pas ? Que le monde change ? Ne vois-tu pas, que le vert me fait peur ? Le luxe, l'opulence, la fortune, la richesse, l'avarice t'ont rendu aveugle. Et je devrais en être fière ? Porter du vert, c'est la reconnaissance de ta maison. Pas de vert, ne pas l'aimer, ne pas le connaître, c'est une faute de goût. Le vert ici, en ce monde de riches et de puissants, est devenu un code. Est-ce que le grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même savait-il que le vert, "son vert", son emblème, signifierais autant ? Remarque, avec l'héritier qu'il a engendré, je suppose que oui. On en vient à jurer sur le vert, à le hiérarchiser. Le vert. Le venin. Horrible venin qui en vient à me pourrir les veines. Ignoble venin qui s'étale sur les murs comme pour m'emprisonner.

Et même si l'évanouissement vient à bout de moi aujourd'hui. Il n'arrivera pas à bout de cette communauté. Alors réajustons notre lourd collier sertis d'émeraudes, et allons briller de narcissisme et montrons de quelle opulence nous nous chauffons. Je suis quelqu'un. Je suis Pansy Parkinson, fiancée Malfoy, mon conditionnement est réussit, mes parents seront fiers de la gloire et de l'honneur que je compte leur apporter.

Alors que mes robes vertes attirent tout les regards: Car si être parfaite tout comme le veux le Lord ou comme le dicte les lois de la grande Richesse, c'est connaître le bonheur, alors peut-être que j'arrêterais de vomir.


	4. Vert Glauque

Vert Glauque

**Vert** **Glauque.**

**( Harry Potter )**

Je me souviens et j'ai mal. Je fonce toujours sans trop réfléchir… pour m'empêcher d'avoir mal ? Je ne sais pas. Une chose est sûre: ça me hante encore et maintenant plus que jamais. Je suis censé être en septième année, réviser pour mes Aspics comme tout élève normal mais non… moi je me bats comme tout soldat bien plus âgé et volontaire. Et face à l'horreur, ce rêve reflet d'une réalité me hante. Je me souviens. Un flash de lumière verte. J'en ai vu combien défilés sous mes yeux, ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi celui là reste gravé plus que tout les autres dans ma tête ? Pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser revoir la scène encore et encore ? Ce sort vert qui ancré dans mes pensées m'empêche de le jeter moi-même sur l'ennemi.

Je me souviens et j'ai mal. Un détraqueur s'avance et je sombre. Le cri de ma mère qui m'assassine. L'unique souvenir que j'ai de ma mère c'est celui là: sa mort. L'unique souvenir que j'ai de mon père c'est celui là : sa voix agonisante. C'est glauque n'est ce pas ? Ne se souvenir que de ce dont on voudrait oublier. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre… d'oublier, parce que justement c'est le seul dont je me rappelle. Je me souviens et je souris. J'entends la voix de ma mère qui me protège, la protection maternelle que je n'ai jamais eu. Je me souviens et je souris, mon père amoureux, à qui je ressemble tant. Je me souviens et je ne sais plus, si je souffre ou si je me guéris, je ne sais plus mes sentiments. Mais je sais que je chéris ce souvenir autant que je le hais.

Je me souviens et je pleure, ce souvenir sera ma perte. Il est la cause de mon unique envie de me venger et de mener une guerre qui paraît sans espoir. Je suis celui qui doit venir à bout de cette misère. Le seul, guidé par une envie de vengeance terrible. Serait-ce un espoir malsain pour les autres de croire en moi ? Croire en ce que je suis devenu par un éclat de la couleur verte ? Malsain, glauque, ma vie est réduite par ce vert qui envahit mes pensées et se place devant mes yeux. Si j'ai la force de guider une résistance, c'est par l'horreur d'un souvenir.

Je me souviens et je délire.

J'ai peur d'une couleur et ça va jusque la phobie. Le vert je le hais, ce vert il a tué mes parents. Je ne peux plus me regarder en face, car je hais jusqu'à mes yeux que ma mère m'a légués. Vert. Des yeux qui ont perdu de leur éclat, qui ne vivent plus: qui subissent. Un vert passé, un vert sale, un vert glauque, le vert qui officie le crime. Je ne tue pas avec une baguette mais peut-être puis-je tuer avec mes yeux ? Par ce vert meurtrier. Ce vert qui a conquis notre monde. Le sort vert est l'emblème de la mort celui qui enlève la vie. C'est maintenant celui qui régit et qui veut dominer les vivants. Le monde est mortel, le monde devient vert. Mes parents sont morts par lui, dois-je suivre leur exemple ? Ils sont un souvenir, un éternel ressassement… et les gens pensent que l'on va s'en sortir. Par moi, grâce à moi… Je préfère encore sombrer dans ma folie. Adieu monde vert, Potter doit mourir.


	5. Vert Pomme

**Vert pomme.**

**(Luna Lovegood)**

_Laisses-moi tomber amoureux dans l'escalier, sans me faire mal !_

_On s'emmène, La rue Kétanou._

* * *

Si j'aime le vert ? Le vert est une couleur, j'aime la couleur donc j'aime le vert. Surtout dans les couloirs. Dans les couloirs le vert est indispensable, ne vous moquez pas de moi. Regardez les tableaux, s'en sont des exemples vivants ! Oui vivants, les tableaux sont vivants à Poudlard ! A leur manière, bien sûr mais vivants. Dites leur qu'ils sont morts et vous goûterez de leur vivacité. Que vous disais-je ? Ah oui ! Oui, dans les tableaux –vivants- le vert est omniprésent. Qu'il représente Serpentard bien sûr, mais ne serait-ce que dans le fond pour un brin d'herbe, qu'un éclat de jeunesse dans les yeux, qu'une perle pour un bijou, ou qu'une simple couleur pour une étoffe: il est là. Même s'il faut du temps pour l'apercevoir, il y est. Même s'il n'y en a qu'un tout petit peu, il y en a. Le vert. J'aime marcher dans les couloirs et le débusquer. Il m'arrive d'avoir du mal à le trouver, c'est que comme sa maison, dont il est fier, il préfère me ruser que de m'affronter dans les yeux. Le vert est très habile au jeu de cache-cache, mais jusque là, je l'ai toujours retrouvé. Bien sûr par endroits, il ne peut rien y faire, on le voit du premier coup d'œil. Prenez une femme dans une praire, la prairie est trop vaste pour se cacher dans le tableau, c'est évident. Mais si vous jetez un coup d'œil au tableau de Lady Violette –Vi l'amie de la Grosse Dame, pour les intimes- vous penseriez d'abord qu'il n'y est pas. Je puis vous assurer pourtant du contraire: quand Vi change de tableau vous remarquerez qu'elle abandonne son cher fauteuil. Oui, cher ! Vu ses dorures et parures, croyez-moi, c'est pas la charité qui crevait les yeux du peintre, au contraire ! L'avarice, tiens ! Euh oui, je m'emporte. Je disais qu'aussi petit soit-il, je l'ai retrouvé le vert, au pied arrière droit de son siège, il y a une petite émeraude incrustée. Je vous épate n'est ce pas ? C'est une qualité que j'ai, je crois. Une facilité d'observation. Je vois des choses plus facilement que les autres, les Ronflaks cornus par exemple. Tout le monde dit qu'ils n'existent pas, mais c'est comme le vert si les gens observaient un peu mieux, ils les verraient ! Le vert est devenu ainsi mon compagnon d'ennui. Il m'arrive la nuit ou même le jour, de vagabonder sans raison, dans les couloirs et observer les tableaux. Le regarder, lui faire des clins d'œil. Certaines fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il m'emporte dans un autre monde, dans son monde à lui, où tout est vert, tout est parfait. Je déambule dans les couloirs ainsi portez par mes émotions… un peu vertes.

Mon vert préféré ? C'est le vert pomme, comme la pomme du tableau qui mène à la cuisine du château. Souvent la nuit et même le jour, quand le vert m'emmène par le bout de mon nez dans les couloirs, il me dirige toujours au même endroit, devant cette pomme. Elle me sourit, je l'aime beaucoup. Je pourrais la regarder indéfiniment si chaque fois, je ne me rappelais pas que j'ai un peu faim.

* * *

Voilà pour cette 4e vignette ! Bon et maintenant place à la quémandation de reviews :

S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiit chibi eyes. Nan mais parce que si ça vous plaît pas ce que je vous fais lire autant me le dire hein, que j'arrête de m'épuiser XD.

Bien à vous et affectueusment, Sashaivy x).


	6. Vert Dioptase

**Vert Dioptase**.

**( Hermione Granger )**

"Le vert est une couleur complémentaire correspondant à la lumière qui a une longueur d'onde comprise entre 490 et 570 nm. L'œil humain possède un récepteur, appelé cône M, dont la bande passante est axée sur cette fréquence. Le terme « vert » représente un ensemble de couleurs avoisinant cette teinte verte primaire."

Oui, je suis une fille intelligente, oui j'aime la réflexion, oui la science et les matières compliquées me passionnent, oui le bruit d'une plume sur un parchemin me fait frissonner, oui parlez-moi de calculs mais non, le vert ce n'est pas ça. Car aucunes de ces raisons ne m'interdisent le droit d'aimer la poésie. Et pour moi le vert je peux vous assurer que c'est plus que ça, c'est un peu comme :

Le printemps. Où tout renaît, où on aime mieux, où on chante plus, où tout nous semble plus heureux. Après la fonte des neiges et la fin de quelques pluies, aux premiers rayons de Soleil, je me jette à cœur ouvert dans cet espace vert que le parc nous offre. Parce que le vert et le printemps c'est du pareil au même, c'est un air vivifiant en plein dans le visage, des odeurs toutes nouvelles de pâture fraîche pour stimuler notre odorat endurcit par le froid, et juste pour le plaisir des yeux, du vert à perte de vue. Les arbres, l'herbe, tout nous semble revigoré à cette époque de l'année. Et nous aussi cela nous revigore. Je crois que c'est une sorte de tradition que j'ai avec la nature, de venir à elle dès que le Printemps pointe son nez: seule, perdue dans du vert, comme un désert avec au lieu de sable ou de glace, seulement de l'herbe. Perdue dans un monde où le vert serait l'eau et l'herbe la nourriture. Parce que le vert et la nature c'est du pareil au même, lui passer la visite et lui dire comme je l'aime pour avoir en échange un esprit ressourcé et délivré du poids de mes soucis. Après l'avoir si longtemps observée par la fenêtre, cloîtrée dans le château, c'est un bonheur de rester quelque temps avec elle, la retrouver. Ce vert que j'aime que j'identifie à ce que je préfère, me semble si différent de la menace qu'il peut occasionner à l'heure actuelle. Si ce vert là est foncé, celui que j'adore est particulièrement clair et clinquant. Ils s'opposent malgré leur ressemblance, c'est un peu paradoxal, en fait.

L'hiver, je ne l'aime pas, plein de faux semblants, tellement blanc qu'il vous éblouit et vous incite à croire en la pureté personnifiée. Alors qu'il nous plonge dans un monde en noir et blanc, sans couleurs, et qui vous rend inconsciemment morose et mélancolique. Et il me semble en ces jours troublés, où la nature ne me délivre aucunement, que les problèmes actuels où la parole de guerre imminente déteignent sur la nature. Et qu'elle même au Printemps s'assombrira jusqu'à devenir comme ce vert foncé que je déteste tant. Mais ici, au beau milieu du printemps c'est le contraire qui se produit: elle est bien plus claire qu'habituellement. D'un vert comme on se le figure à l'espoir, le vrai vert qui promet tout, qui nous donne envie d'y croire. Le seul vert dont on se souviendra toute notre vie et que l'on pourrait confondre avec notre couleur préférée. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, m'abandonne à ce monde, et ne pense plus à rien. Plus tard si je me relève, c'est d'une manière très légère, complètement délivrée, de nouveau moi-même. Je pense à brûler ce papier où j'avais pris note de cette définition et je suis prête à espérer tout ce qu'il faut de bonheur, jusqu'au Printemps d'après…

Si vous avez une pensée à faire partager en bien ou en mal, je vous en prie, le bouton submit review est là pour ça x). Donc, maintenant que j'y suis autant y aller jusqu'au bout, plus que 2 !

Bien à vous, Sasha-ivy.


	7. Vert Absinthe

Vert Absinthe  
( Remus Lupin & Draco Malfoy )

Deux hommes accoudés au fameux bar du "Vert fringant". Seule taverne sorcière, perdue dans le Londres le plus mal famé, à servir encore de l'Absinthe aux personnes avertis. Ces deux hommes, en contraste : un blond pour un brun, un jeune pour un vieux, des yeux clairs pour des yeux foncés, un déloyal pour un loyal, un mangemort pour un membre de l'Ordre, un riche pour un pauvre, un serpent pour un loup. Pourtant ils avaient un point commun : le verre de liqueur plein devant leurs yeux, remplie à ras bord de l'Absinthe la plus corsée que l'on puisse boire. Tous les deux, ils étaient là, fascinés par un liquide vert qui submergeait tout leurs êtres. Le plus ivre et le plus sale des deux, celui qu'on pourrait nommer comme le loup, prit une soudaine inspiration, pris le verre, se tourna vers son voisin : "A la tienne !" Et but d'une gorgée ce qui emplissait son minuscule verre. L'autre le suivit reprenant l'élan de motivation de son comparse car comme tout le monde le sait, l'alcool ça rapproche ! Ils reposèrent leurs verres d'un même mouvement brusque: l'alcool leur brûlait la gorge et très vite fit l'effet voulut. Ils la virent : La petite fée verte. Celle que l'on nomme Absinthe. La douce et cruelle Absinthe. Ce devait être le seul alcool véritablement magique qui puisse exister, une drogue redoutable qui brouillait la vue de vert pour faire découvrir un nouveau monde. Un nouveau monde fait de parfaites hallucinations où tout ce que l'on rêve est là. Mais ce vert que l'on ne voudrait plus quitter et cruel et s'arrête obligeant à s'enivrer un peu plus, pour un plaisir plus ardent. Ainsi d'une même voix, le tavernier put entendre "Encore !" des deux étranges personnes assises devant lui. L'homme servit, les deux s'entre regardèrent et le rite recommença. D'abord verser le liquide dans le verre, installer une fourchette de sucre par dessus, et faire flamber le tout et reverser de l'eau sur le sucre qui retombe dans l'absinthe. Tout devient beau, les flammes bleues embrasent le verre. Oui, bleues. Le bleu qui contraste le vert pour mieux le mettre en évidence. L'étrange aspect des flammes qui deviennent bleues qui leur brouille la vue quand ils pensaient que tout n'était que vert. Flammes sucrées, monde vert, ciel bleu et pensées confuses.

Une senteur forte se dégage, le goût d'anis sur leurs lèvres laissé par la précédente gorgée les lance, comme un appel. Mais cette fois là, le vert fut bien plus intense, incroyablement et terriblement plus intense. Le loup et le serpent se perdirent tout deux dans leurs hallucinations. Absinthe réapparut, elles les réconfortaient. Et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux, dans leurs hallucinations, partageant la même folie. Voulant tous deux brûler les ailes de la petite fée et continuer à jouir de leurs fascinations. Le vert, ce vert qui pour eux signifiait un incroyable espoir de monde parfait. Un monde vert. Un monde où la laideur serait à l'image de cette fée, pour n'aimer que la beauté parfaite. Un monde où le loup n'aurait plus rien à reprocher au serpent et où le serpent pourrait arrêter de cracher du venin. Les larmes leurs vint en même temps que se dessinait un sourire à leur couper les lèvres. Des fous. Des alcooliques. Peu leur importait. Ils voulaient juste oublier, oublier l'horreur, oublier ce qu'il ne voulait pas vivre. Ils délirèrent tout deux, ils étaient joyeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils rirent, ils s'étreignirent. Et ensemble ils hallucinèrent. A la fin, ils s'endormirent avachis sur le bar, côte à côte, comme deux bons amis.  
Quand ils se réveillèrent, dégrisés, ils se jaugèrent, ils étaient redevenus loup et serpent, ennemis. Le plus jeune des deux pris la parole, cependant:  
_Quand la guerre sera finit, je t'attendrais pour se refaire ça. Peut-être que le vert sera plus beau… professeur Lupin.  
_Alors reste en vie, Malfoy.  
Le serpent sourit, se retourna, ouvrit la porte de la taverne et alla se plonger dans un autre monde vert. Le regardant le loup eut un instant l'impression qu'Absinthe l'accompagnait… .


End file.
